


Targaryen Eyes

by BelaNekra



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Photoshop, Purple Eyes, i fixed it!, inaccuracies annoy me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaNekra/pseuds/BelaNekra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got bored, so I fixed Dany and Viserys’s eyes. In the books, the Targaryen’s have Valyrian coloring - purple eyes and silver-blonde hair. Daenerys’s eyes are violet and Viserys’s are lilac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new batch of Dany edits, just for you ESO!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr!](http://belanekra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
